<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>INSTINTOS by LeettleS</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28499178">INSTINTOS</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeettleS/pseuds/LeettleS'>LeettleS</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bottom Jon Kent [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Super Sons (Comics), Superman - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alfa Damian, Batman lo intenta, Bottom Jon, Bottom Jon Kent, Damijon - Freeform, Drama &amp; Romance, Final Feliz, Lois podría querer matar a Bruce y a Damian, M/M, Omega Jon Kent, Uso de Drogas, Vínculo forzado, trampa</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:42:09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,377</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28499178</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeettleS/pseuds/LeettleS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>El plan era hacer que Batman sucumbiera ante un joven omega sin vínculo, convenientemente en un punto de calor sin retorno… sin dudas, un proyecto de apariencia simple pero en realidad muy sublime.</p><p>El único detalle en la perfecta obra orquestada que terminó por arruinarse fue que el Alfa que llegó no era el que esperaban.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Damian Wayne/Jonathan Kent, Jonathan Kent/Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bottom Jon Kent [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>INSTINTOS</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>¡Feliz año 2021! Mis mejores deseos para ti.</p><p>Empezamos con el MES BOTTOM JON KENT</p><p>DÍA 01 - OMEGAVERSE</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>INSTINTOS</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>El plan inicial era hacer que Batman marcara al hijo de Superman y destrozar el lazo fraternal entre un Alfa de alto rango y un kriptoniano sin casta.</p><p> </p><p>Había tomado demasiado tiempo y esfuerzo sembrar la duda, apelando a lo más básico; las dinámicas. Un alfa no puede aceptar una criatura que no posee un olor de casta y, curiosamente la mayoría de los alienígenas de los que se tenía conocimiento entraban en la categoría.</p><p> </p><p>El plan era atraer al poderoso Alfa sin vínculo y hacerlo entrar en calor para que hiciera el trabajo sucio. Habían cuidado sus movimientos, capturado al hijo de Superman cuando éste se encontraba lejos y prepararon al chico lo suficiente para hacerlo irresistible.</p><p> </p><p>El plan era hacer que Batman sucumbiera ante un joven omega sin vínculo, convenientemente en un punto de calor sin retorno... sin dudas, un proyecto de apariencia simple pero en realidad muy sublime.</p><p> </p><p>El único detalle en la perfecta obra orquestada que terminó por arruinarse fue que el Alfa que llegó no era el que esperaban.</p><p> </p><p>No imaginaron que llegara un Alfa joven, genéticamente modificado para ser un sangre pura y afinado exquisitamente hasta ser un arma asesina perfecta.</p><p>Robin llegó antes que su compañero mayor, así que cuando la trampa se activó se encontró ante un químico que aceleró su celo mezclándose con el descubrimiento de una presa herida; un omega sin vínculo en la cúspide de su calor... y una vez que identificó que la presa era su compañero de equipo, Superboy, perdió el control.</p><p>El "yo humano" colapsó para ser sumido en un estado animal, depredador total que a diestra y siniestra se abrió camino en el complejo enemigo. No hubo remordimientos, ni sentido común; un alfa pura sangre colmado de ponzoña, celo e ira. El cuerpo se movió a voluntad y su mente solo ordenó llegar al indefenso omega, necesitado de él. Las grabaciones posteriormente, reproducirían escenas macabras.</p><p> </p><p>Cayó la puerta de metal de una pequeña habitación, contempló un pequeño cuerpo sangrante que temblaba. El omega gimió al detectar sus feromonas, el brillo esmeralda que retenía la fuerza sobrehumana fue apagado, dejó de emitir feromonas de miedo para comenzar a liberar su olor necesitado con potencia. Se aferró a los brazos alfa manchados de sangre, mostró su cuello pidiendo silenciosamente ser marcado, aceptando al macho más poderoso y viril que llegó a él.</p><p>Inyectar su ponzoña picante dentro de la glándula omega fue un momento de éxtasis tanto para Damian como para Jon, quien detuvo el llanto remanente para suspirar aliviado al ser sostenido por alguien protector. Ahora eran manada, el alfa masacraría a quien se atreviera a amenazar a su omega, lo defendería con puños y colmillos, cuidaría de él.</p><p> </p><p>Cuando la calma y racionalidad regresaron a Robin, sostenía protectoramente a Jon. Las ropas y piel estaban teñidas en sangre ajena y propia. No necesitó analizar profundamente para comprender lo que había ocurrido, tragó lo mejor que pudo los remordimientos de haber caído fácilmente en una trama pensando en el hecho de que su instinto no reclamó totalmente al omega, seguramente porque estaba muy herido, pero en esos momentos, el profundamente dormido Jon, no tenía rasguño alguno.</p><p> </p><p>Batman y Superman llegaron, el aroma de su padre ya no era del todo tranquilizador porque cuando se vinculó rompió con su manada natal; los efectos por los que pasan las castas al unirse a una pareja, así que le fue imposible detener el gruñido de amenaza, apretando con fuerza a Jon de manera instintiva. No era algo que pudiera controlar, ya no podía hacerlo... porque ahora su feromona alfa dominaría su vida para asegurar que su nueva manada fuese próspera.</p><p> </p><p>Batman emitió aroma lleno de adrenalina, ira y decepción.</p><p> </p><p>Superman lucía consternado pero intervino cuando los gruñidos arañaban la tensión, evitando de ese modo una disputa de poder. La estela de olor a Jon que conservaba el kriptoniano le tranquilizó y se obligó a permanecer quieto cuando tomó al omega. Sabía que lo inspeccionaría para asegurarse que se encontrara a salvo pero fue tan difícil dejarlo ir, tirar del vínculo era doloroso.</p><p>Su compañero de vida despertó al saberse lejos de su alfa, en un borrón veloz regresó a sus brazos y se inclinó a su lado. Lloró débilmente, porque recordó lo que pasó cuando lo capturaron, estar con él ahora le brindaba seguridad.</p><p> </p><p>Usó su voz para ordenar al omega ir con la que fue su manada natal, Superman estaba molesto aunque lo intentara aparentar, no estaba de acuerdo con su vínculo pero parecía "odiarlo un poco menos" porque su cachorro no fue violentado sexualmente y D tuvo la suficiente fuerza para contenerse. El proceso de que Jon asimilara la verdad de la mordida y el peso que conllevaba debía ser tratado por los padres justo como correspondía. La despedida resultó una tortura especialmente por el desconsuelo que Jon emitía en su aroma, Robin nunca se imaginó estar en esa situación.</p><p> </p><p>Batman indicó que subiera a la nave una vez que calmó sus feromonas. El trayecto fue silencioso y Alfred diligentemente comenzó a revisar las heridas una vez que llegaron a su destino.</p><p>En la batcave fue que la discusión comenzó, Batman reprochó desde haber ido sin supervisión hasta haber marcado a Jon conociendo tantas medidas para dichas contingencias, de esta manera, Alfred, Dick y Tim se enteraron que ahora era un Alfa con vínculo.</p><p> </p><p>Robin argumentó que inclusive bajo influjos activadores y en el que estado en que se encontraba Jon, tomó las decisiones correctas, su alfa distinguió la necesidad de protección en Jon y él solo actúo en base a ella. La sala se quedó en silencio cuando Batman decidió que romperían el vínculo creado bajo la premisa de que el omega no lo tuvo oportunidad de elección, si el pequeño hijo de Clark deseaba vincularse con él, que lo hiciera a la edad apropiada y bajo circunstancias de cortejo normales.</p><p>Aquella verdad se sintió como un puño limpio en la cara, el Alfa interno no solo se sintió desafiado sino humillado. No obstante, con el paso de las semanas los cambios de dominio fueron vergonzosamente evidentes; una parte de él (el yo humano) se sentía un abusador y la otra (el macho alfa) consideraba natural formar su propia manada. En su alma se alimentaba lo correcto del vínculo porque el perro entrenado por los Al Ghul permanecía tranquilo y podía asegurar que las pesadillas, así como el dolor pasado solo eran recuerdos que ya no lastimaban su psique (menos bestia desatada), ahora se sentía fuerte y protector, necesitado por alguien más fuerte que él.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Los Kent aparecieron un mes más tarde; Clark, Lois, Kara, Conner y Jon. El más pequeño estaba ansioso y eso se reflejó en Damian. La apariencia civil le indicó que tenían una resolución sobre la situación de su vínculo. La familia Wayne se reunió bajo mandato de su padre revelando que previamente hubo una cita, era así como parecían funcionar las cosas entre las manadas occidentales.</p><p> </p><p>Su padre serio y solemne se disculpó en su nombre, haciendo énfasis en los líderes Kent y Jon, quien se ruborizó al ser el centro de la reunión.</p><p> </p><p>Los Kent no aprobaban el vínculo debido a las circunstancias desastrosas y la edad de los implicados.</p><p> </p><p>El alfa Wayne concordó y dijo que la solución era romper el vínculo ya que era inmaduro.</p><p> </p><p>Robin apretó los puños, porque su lado animal no quería ceder ante la propuesta; no forzó el vínculo, se ganó limpiamente su derecho de morder al derrotar a los rivales durante la "cacería" y el omega aceptó su victoria.</p><p> </p><p>Entonces, Jon pidió la palabra y le fue cedida, para sorpresa de los Wayne.</p><p>El pequeño omega, un tanto avergonzado por tener la mirada de dos manadas, afirmó ser consciente del vínculo que tenía con Damian y propuso poner su esfuerzo para hacer llevadera la situación hasta que encontraran una forma de disolver su vínculo sin causar daños colaterales porque era su conocimiento que romper una unión alfa-omega suponía un doloroso trauma para los involucrados, especialmente los de mayor apego. Jon no quería que Damian sufriera y le odiara, no estaba molesto por la marca, creía firmemente que nunca le lastimaría, pedía al líder Wayne que no guardara rencor, así como su familia no lo tenía a él.</p><p>Kara defendió la postura de Jon al agregar que después de analizar la información genética de la tierra y la kriptoniana en la fortaleza, existía la certeza que de romperse el vínculo, los más afectados son las parejas con casta. Jon y Conner son mestizos pero no sufrirían porque su ADN kriptoniano se activaría para reparara el daño. Clark y Lois finalizaron la propuesta dado que se oponían a que los chicos pasaran por una tortura, o como en el caso de Damian, al ser un sangre pura, las consecuencias fueran irreparables... Jon no podría ser un sangre pura, pero era un Prime.</p><p> </p><p>El orgullo de Damian fue lo suficientemente herido que simplemente salió de la sala en ese momento. No se consideraba débil, no necesitaba que lo defendieran ni protegieran... él, solo quería preservar el sentimiento de pertenencia.</p><p> </p><p>Sin poder contener más su frustración y la ansiedad que Jon le transmitía comenzó a destrozar su sala de entrenamiento, gruñendo y lastimándose en el proceso porque los cambios a los que estaba siendo sometido por culpa de la naturaleza, abrían viejas heridas. Nuevamente se sentía como un perro encadenado, al que le mostraron una ventana de libertad que nunca podría acceder.</p><p>Poco a poco empezó a sentir calma, supo que el omega estaba ahí, esperó a que rompiera en su montaña de palabras y reclamos, pero tan solo se acercó con un botiquín para comenzar a tratar las heridas. Se dejó envolver con el aroma dulce y se permitió ser cuidado, su alfa interior se sentía relajado por tener tan cerca a su pareja después de tanto tiempo separados. Sus manos sostuvieron las contrarias y Jon las estrechó con un poco de fuerza.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>--Hagamos un trato. ¿Sí?</strong> -Contempló los ojos azules como si fueran la cosa más interesante, su perro interior así lo sentía y no iba a admitir abiertamente que le gustaba. Posiblemente el vínculo interfería con su percepción respecto a Jon. <strong>--Hasta que nuestros padres resuelvan esto y tú elijas a tu nueva pareja, déjame ser tu omega.</strong> -La descabellada idea encendió su coraje y retiró las manos, se alejó colmado de rabia.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Aquello no solo era un insulto a su persona, sino una grosería a un omega del rango de Jon. Era una estupidez pensar en siquiera que eran reemplazables en vínculos de este tipo.</p><p> </p><p>Entonces, el ojiazul empezó a liberar feromonas de calma y alegría persuadiendo al animal interior a olvidar la furia. Gruñó indispuesto pero relajó los músculos, se quedó quieto.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>--Así que de esto se trata, controlarme.</strong> -La mirada culpable del otro le desarmó, suspiró agotado y se disculpó explicando no saber controlar eso, ya que solo deseaba intensamente que lo escuchara.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Fue una conversación tensa, por momentos en discusión y en otros murmullos lastimosos. Nadie bajó a interrumpirlos, lo cual resultó beneficioso porque quitándose las corazas se sinceraron; no entendían cómo reaccionar al otro con su unión, tampoco el alcance de las feromonas, pero Jon era optimista.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>--¿Es vergonzoso que sea tu Alfa?</strong> -Susurró en medio del cruce de confesiones, pero el omega lo abrazó susurrando que no era así, resaltó los talentos, habilidades y fortalezas para reforzar con sarcasmo sus debilidades, sin embargo, concluyó que cualquier persona se sentiría honrada de ser su pareja, incluyéndolo.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Damian escuchó con cierto asombro los temores que Jon ocultaba a alguien tan sagaz como Lois o Clark. Su compañero no estaba preocupado por su bienestar propio, sino por él, creyó que lo odiaba por obligarlo a marcarlo sin dejarle opciones, eso había escuchado decir a Tim una ocasión y Kara en otro momento lo dio a entender cuando discutía con sus padres.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>--Solo son instintos, ambos superaremos esto, Jon.</strong> -Dijo antes de aceptar la propuesta descabellada del superboy más joven. Pondrían sus energías para que el tránsito de su vínculo fuera sin contra tiempos hasta un favorable final.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Los años corrieron y ellos fueron cambiando. Aprendieron a estar separados y se enfrentaron a los demonios internos de Damian, quién había hecho todo por alejar a su pareja de su oscuridad, irónicamente fue uno de los pocos rayos de luz que iluminaron su camino.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>&lt;&lt;Son instintos.&gt;&gt;</strong> </em>Repetían a todos cuando la noticia de su unión fue inevitable. Los halagos como una pareja perfecta fueron incomodos, puntualizados porque su química en el trabajo de héroes mejoró y su lazo mental se volvió tan sólido que no sucumbía fácilmente a las trampas psíquicas. Los nuevos "mejores del mundo."</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>&lt;&lt;Son instintos.&gt;&gt;</strong></em> Repetía Damian cuando mordía la glándula de Jon e inyectaba sus feromonas durante los periodos de calor para ayudarlo a sobrellevar la tortura.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em><strong>&lt;&lt;Son instintos.&gt;&gt;</strong></em> Repetía el alfa al ser consciente de la sincronización en sus periodos de celo. Porque Jon era su omega y la letanía que sacudía su fortaleza mental sobre que era la persona correcta, la única que había llegado conocer sus oscuros rincones sin rechazarlo, amenazaba con hacerle germinar sentimientos que juraron no tener.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> <strong>&lt;&lt;Son instintos&gt;&gt;</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p>No hubo besos, ni caricias, citas, ni intimidad. Fueron creciendo en base a marcar olor, feromonas, empatía y discusiones.</p><p> </p><p>Así que cuando Batman halló una solución sin efectos secundarios mortales, fue desechada porque su vínculo se había fortalecido, ya no se trataba de solo hormonas, sino de una unión más allá de lo físico.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><strong>--No son instintos.</strong> -Admitió mientras una tarde de otoño, besa los labios de Jonno y lo siente temblar. Damian siente calor derramándose en su alma como miel dorada. Hay respiraciones contenidas, voces entrecortadas y suspiros ansiosos.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>No son instintos.</em> Es invierno, compró un regalo para Jon tan solo para recibir una tímida sonrisa y un abrazo emotivo. Proveería todo lo que deseara él pidiera, es el nuevo mantra.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><em>No son instintos</em>, es cariño real, pegajoso y temeroso el que le hace fundir metales para fabricar su propio anillo de compromiso. Labrando tantos detalles como le sean posibles hasta crear una obra de arte mientras sueña despierto con amaneceres a lado de ese ser de preciosos ojos azules.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>¡Muchas gracias por leer! Lamento los errores encontrados y la demora (mi beta demoró un poco en terminar).</p><p>Espero que haya sido de tu agrado.</p><p>La Luz de Rao siempre contigo.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>